1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a relay apparatus, a communication system, a program, and a control method.
2. Related Art
The use of vending machines, for example, as base stations in response to a sudden increase in traffic has been proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-54732
However, a mobile object communication system is configured on the assumption that the base stations are fixed. This is true even for mobile base station vehicles. Therefore, the signal quality becomes unstable when the base stations move freely.